Damien, el hijo del diablo
by RaquelStump
Summary: ¿Como es posible que el diablo tenga hijos?, ¿embarazo a una mujer? o ¿lo adopto? o ¿lo compro? descubranlo ;


_**Como Damien pudo llegar a ser el hijo del diablo**_

¿Te has preguntado por que te dan escalofríos de repente?, ¿Por qué sientes que hay alguien acompañándote cuando estas seguro de que no hay nadie contigo?, ¿Por qué algunos niños creen que hay monstruos en su armario o debajo de sus camas?, ¿Por qué los animales se alteran? O ¿Por qué tu mirada se pierde con tu mente de la nada?

Todo tiene una explicación, es por que, **él**, siempre ha estado ahí para verte, vigilarte, acecharte o para llevarte de una vez por todas. ¿Cómo lo se?...Muy sencillo, es por que, nunca podrás liberarte de él, no importa lo que hagas nunca estarás solo, sino pregúntame a mi….

***Flash Back***

Las voces en mi cabeza no me dejaban, temblaba como si en mi cuarto fuera un congelador, intenté cobijarme entre las sabanas y callar a las voces, empecé a quedar entre los sueños hasta que caí en uno muy profundo y pesado.

Al despertar me llevé una fuerte sorpresa en el cuarto que estaba no era el mio, las paredes parecían manchadas de un liquido espeso y rojo, grité asustado, pues un cuerpo algo irreconocible en su forma salía de un armario.

-Ya estas aquí.- me dijo la forma extraña.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?.- Preguntaba algo tartamudo.

-Mi pago.- Me respondió muy fríamente.

-¿Paga?, ¿De que me hablas?.- Cuestioné algo confundido

-Que te explique ella…- Dijo mientras abría nuevamente la puerta del armario de donde salía una mujer cabizbaja vestida toda de blanco, entonces cuando alzó la mirada, me quedé algo sorprendido.

-Mamá?- Pregunté mas confundido de lo que ya estaba.

-Damien, hijo mio, lo siento mucho, pero lo hice para que pudiéramos estar juntos, en el infierno, pero siempre juntos.-Respondió y explicó mi madre, después de decir aquello, se fue a la nada.

Me quede petrificado _"juntos" "infierno" _eran las palabras que mas se me habían marcado en ese momento.

-Ahora sabes con que tienes que pagar, ¿cierto?- Me preguntó la forma extraña.

-Con…mi, alma?- Cuestione dudando responderle.

Me dirigió una risa macabra, le miré impactado, tenia los colmillos mas grandes que vi jamás, entonces de un rápido movimiento me tomó del cuello y me alzó, apretando mi cuello con mas fuerza.

-Aun no comprendes…-Me dijo susurrándome con voz ronca al oído, me dio un escalofrió tremendo en ese instante.

Me azotó contra la pared, sentí una de mis costillas quebrarse al contacto con el frio y duro suelo, di un grito desgarrador de dolor mientras él daba una carcajada, en ese momento me quedé inmóvil.

-Por favor…para…detente…solo llevare mi alma…. Y evítame mas dolor…- Le supliqué con un hilo e voz.

Él me miro sin expresión, pero sus ojos se tiñeron a un rojo carmesí.-¿Crees que es así de fácil?-Me cuestionó profundizando a un mas esa voz que tan solo escucharla quería salir corriendo.

Me quedé callado, tenia miedo de responder y no podía mover ninguno de mis músculos.

-Eso creía- Se respondió a su mismo, dándome una mirada de desprecio.

De la nada salieron lanzar, espadas, cuchillos y navajas que levitaban por si solas, con tan solo un movimiento que dio él con su mano, todas se enterraron en mi, no morí, pero el dolor era inmenso e inexplicable, quería moverme, quitármelas, pero no podía, derrame unas lagrimas de impotencia, luego comencé a toser sangre.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡solo acaba de una vez!- Grité con lo que mi cuerpo aun resistía.

-Esta bien- Dijo mientras de el suelo el evocaba un agujero del que escuche que salían gritos de dolor, lamentos, llantos y risas escalofriantes.

-Solo ve a dormir…_hijo mio_- Me dijo mientras me cargaba y nos metía en aquel agujero.

Ahora lo entendía, mi madre no vendió mi alma como tal, ella había vendido más que eso, me había vendido como hijo, ahora yo era….

**Damien, El hijo del Diablo**

***Fin de Flash Back***

Es por eso que estoy aquí, castigado en mi habitación, por gritarle a…. _mi nuevo padre._

**Whaaa… no es el mejor de todos pero bueno, apenas empiezo ¿he?, xD, :B ahora estoy trabajando en un Creek! *o*, adoro esa pareja, ustedes no? n3n**


End file.
